1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid ejection recording head and a liquid ejection recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a liquid ejection recording apparatus, it is desirable for maintenance and interchange of the liquid ejection recording head (hereinafter referred to as the recording head) that the recording head be readily removable with respect to the carriage. Therefore, in order to supply a driving electric power and a signal to the recording head, it has been proposed to provide electrical contacts on the recording head and the carriage, respectively, so that when the recording head is mounted on the carriage, the electrical contacts of the two make contact with each other to thereby supply driving electric power and the recording signal to the recording head. Most recording heads are of the type which are mounted on the carriage and therefore, usually, the electrical contacts on the recording head side are provided on the lower portion of the recording head. Further, with a recording head in which an orifice surface provided with orifices for ejecting ink and an electrical wiring substrate having said electrical contacts are formed on the same plane, it is usually the case that the electrical contacts are provided below the orifice surface for the reason set forth above. Accordingly, with the apparatus according to the prior art, it has sometimes been the case that the electrical contacts are stained or corroded by ink flowing down from the orifices to thereby cause unsatisfactory contact, which leads to the impossibility of discharge or unstable discharge of the liquid (ink). Particularly, where the electrical contacts and the orifices are provided on the same surface, the electrical contacts have been liable to be stained or damaged to thereby cause the impossibility of discharge or the unstable discharge of the liquid.